FriendZone
by AmyTomlinson-1D
Summary: One Direction fanfic-Eliza moves to Bradford with her dad and sister, and becomes friends with Zayn, Niall, Harry, Louis and Eleanor, but becomes more than friends with Liam Payne, much to Zayns dissapointment. PLEASE READ! Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Friend-Zone**

* * *

><p><strong>This is a new story idea I came up with so read and enjoy!:)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Eliza's POV**

Moving from London to Bradford was a really big thing thing for me. Away from my friends and family. Me, my dad and my sister moved to Bradford because my Dad got a job offer that was impossible for him to refuse.

My mum died last year, when I was 16 and my sister was 4. She was in a taxi when she was working away in Edinburgh when someone crashed into the back of the car and she died almost instantly. So this move was probably something we all needed.

We arrived at our new home. It was much bigger than our last house. I dragged my suitcase up the stairs and chucked it onto my bed which had been put here couple of days ago. My walls were blank and white whilst my room back in London were full of pictures and the walls were painted a bright pink colour and had a feature wall that was wall papered with a flowery design. This was going to need a hell of a lot decorating.

My dad helped me and my sister bringing boxes up to our rooms and unpacked as we went. My room and wardrobes were now full. Now all I had to do now was think about the dreaded first day at my new school. I'm starting half way through the year in December so that means even more attention will be brought to me. Great.

All the thoughts of how tomorrow could go for me, sending me into a deep slumber.

_****NEXT DAY****_

My alarm buzzed on, too early for my liking, at 7 o'clock, leaving me plenty of time to get ready, and make sure I looked at least reasonable for today. I jumped in the shower, then towel dried my hair as I left my en suite bathroom. I dried my mid-length light ash blonde hair, leaving it to hang in neat ringlets down my back and across my shoulders. I applied a layer of foundation to my face and brushed some mascara on my lashes, complimenting my bright green eyes which contrasted well my olive coloured skin tone.

I pulled on a pair of skinny acid-wash jeans and an one-shoulder baggy t-shirt and some navy blue vans. I studied my apprearance in my mirror before feeling a little bit better about going to school today. I grabbed my bag which I previously put my phone, keys make-up, etc. in, and left the house. I walked to school because it was only a 10 minute walk.

"Hey erm, you moved here yesterday didn't you?", I turned to see a tall, model-like boy with jet black hair jogging up towards me.

"Um, yeah, I'm Elizabeth, but everyone just calls me Eliza." I said, I was always shy meeting new people.

"Nice to meet you Eliza, I'm Zayn. Do you go to Kingston High?" He asked catching his breath from running over to me. He seemed really nice, the type of person I could really get along with..not like that though, he's not my type.

"Yeah, I'm really nervous" I said, starting to sound a little bit more comfortable with speaking to him.

"Well there's no need to be, since you've made a new friend already" He said ending with a cheeky wink. I giggled. What was I supposed to say back to that? We talked a little more on the way to school, just basicly getting to know eachother. He was a great guy to talk to. Funny, smart, and wasn't just flirting like other jackass guys usually would.

We got to the school and since I was new Zayn said I would have to go the head master's office to get my timetable so he walked me there, leaving me at the door because otherwise he would have been late for registration.

I knocked on the door lightly, the door creaked open a little. "Come in." A loud burly voice called so I walked in quietly shutting the door behind me.

"Ah you must be Elizabeth Charlton, the new student yes?", "It's Eliza" I corrected him. "Oh right, well here is your timetable and planner. Your first lesson is maths so I called for someone in your maths class to take you to your lesson with them. She should be waiting outside. That is all, bye Elizabeth" He said with a smile. I grunted at him clearly ignoring the correction of my name. I put my planner and timetable into my bag and left his office. A girl was waiting outside and she flashed me a big grin as she come over to me with her hand held out.

"Hiya, I'm Eleanor. Your Elizabeth right?" she shook my hand, still holding the wide grin on her face.

"Yeah, but everyone just calls me Eliza." I said, feeling no need at all to be shy with her as we were obviously going to be spending a lot of time together. We walked into our class and everyone just stared at me. Not what I wanted.

"Elizabeth!" My teacher sang joyfully. I hated when people call me Elizabeth but I let this one slide, I was tired of correcting people.

"Okay, so we only have one seat at the back of the room next to Liam so you'll have to sit there." She said pointing to the back of the room. I looked round the room for the empty space and sure enough it was next to the hottest guy in the class.

"Hi, it's Eliza right?" Liam whispered as the teacher started the lesson. "Yeah, you know you're the first person to get my name right today?" I said with a smile, he just chuckled at me.

We spent most of the lesson not really paying attention to what we were doing and just talking and messing around. I already was developing a bit of a crush for him.

Eleanor and Liam hang out with the same group of friends so I just stayed with them both when it was lunch time. I walked with her and Liam to their friends who were sitting around a bench that was situated under a tree. There she ran into the arms of who I presume is her boyfriend as they were currently eating eachother's faces off while I just stood there trying to keep my attention away from their PDA.

"Eliza?" A familar voice called out, I turned around to see Zayn. He went to sit next to the blonde boy that was eating all sorts of stuff that was in his bag and tapped the space on the seat beside him so I could sit. Liam sat on the other side of the bench and was giving Zayn weird glares. What's up with him?

"So Eliza, I'm guessing you already know Eleanor?" Zayn said gesturing towards her but when quickly looked away, noticing that she was still _busy _with her boyfriend.

"Yeah, she's in my maths so she took me from the head master's office. I know Liam from maths too", he nodded.

"So this here is Niall," he gestured towards to the blonde boy, "Heya!" Niall mumbled with the amount of food in his mouth and a thick irish accent. I waved at him, "and that's Harry." Zayn said with a chuckle. I looked over to Harry who was pulling Louis and Eleanor apart and give Louis a bone crushing hug. Everyone was just in fits of laughing at their obvious bromance.

So my first day so far seemed to be going pretty good, I had already made a few friends that were all really great people. I knew this was going to be a great place to get a fresh start.

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is.. a new story! and a long chapter to get it started :D Please review with thoughts and tell me if I should continue with this? Thanks for reading:)<strong>

**-Amy xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**FriendZone**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to make a quick update also I wanted the date to go on the next chapter so next chapter will be longer I promise:)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Zayn's POV**

I can see the way Liam looks at her. He's going to use Eliza, just like all the other girls. Yes he's my friend and we've been friends for a long time but that doesn't stop the fact he's a player and that I think it's wrong him being that way.

The sad thing is, she's hanging on his every word. The way she looks at him, it's like she's already captivated in his little plan. Only soon, she'll be heartbroken and it'll be us to pick up the pieces for him.

Eliza looks at him the way I want her to look at me, but it doesn't look like that'll be happening any time soon.

**Eliza's POV**

I know it's only the first day and the first time I've met Liam, but I already feel like I'm starting to like him, more than a friend. When we talk, there's never any awkward silences or just small talk, the conversation flows perfectly. It felt good that someone I only just met already wants to get to know me and makes me feel like I'm special from all other girls. I think we're definitely going to end up more than just friends.

_****END OF SCHOOL****_

I agreed to meet Zayn so we could walk home together since we live on the same street. I was filling time playing on my phone trying not to look like a loner while I was waiting and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Liam smiling brightly down at me (yes I'm short).

"Hi El, I was just wondering if I could get your number?" He asked confidently. It never struck at this point that this could be something he does a lot.

"Uhh yeah, sure." I said. I dug around my bag looking for a pen and wrote my number on the palm of his hand. He kissed me on cheek and waved as he walked off out of sight. I could feel my cheeks burning up. _I can not seriously be blushing over this guy?_

"Alright Ellz" Zayn said, snapping me out of my train of thought. "Who's got you all flustered eh?" He laughed, nudging me as we walked out of the school grounds. I turned my head to face the floor, trying to hide my silly schoolgirl blushes.

"Shut UP Zaynie!" I giggled hitting him on the arm playfully. On our walk home he teased me more about me liking Liam, but as soon as we arrived at my house, his tone changed completely different. He turned so he was looking at me, his face completely serious and started to stroke up and down both of my arms with his hands.

"I just want to warn you, Liam has a past with girls. A bad reputation you could say. Just be careful because I don't want you to get hurt okay?" He said, raising an eyebrow, I just nodded. I was completely confused. He pulled me into a tight warm hug before turning away to walk to his just across the road.

Why would he say that about Liam, his friend? What _past_ was he talking about? And how could sweet, caring Liam have a bad rep with girls? Liam wouldn't do that.

My thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of my phone notifying me I had a new text. Speak of the devil..it was Liam,

**Hi it's Liam, I was wondering if u wanted to come out with me tomorrow, just us 2?Xx**

A smile tugged at the corner of my lips. All previous thoughts were now pushed to the back of my mind. No one who was like Zayn explained would be able to give a girl butterflies even through a text.

_**Are you asking me on a date Liam Payne? ;) Xx**_

I thought I should try the cheeky, flirty reply. Hell a little flirt never hurt anyone! I got a quick reply,

**Yes I am Elizabeth Charlton;) so I'm taking that as a yes and I'll be picking you up tomorrow from your house at 7!Xx**

Here come those butterflies again.. I fell back onto my bed; a big goofy smile spread across my face. I got a hot guy to ask me out on a date even after just 1 day of knowing him, what girl wouldn't be happy with that?

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo for quick updates! haha:) but I'm sorry it's short:( anyways please review, I want to know your thoughts.<strong>

**What do you think of Liam? Will Zayn approve even thought its his best friend? Review with what you think will happen!**

**-Amy xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**FriendZone**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait for this chapter..but here it is so enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Liam's POV**

Tonight I'm taking Eliza on a date. Tonight I'll make her mine then I can get what I want before I find someone else. Yes all my friends think I'm a player and I probably am, but hey that's me. I probably sound like a terrible person but they get over it. I'm taking her to the cinema to see some sappy chick-flick that she'll love then for a meal somewhere nice. Hopefully that will be enough, with my charm, to get her on my side.

I quickly jumped in the shower and towel dried my hair and left it in curls. I went into my bedroom and put on a pair of beige chinos and a blue polo top before putting on my converse. I grabbed my car keys and wallet and strolled to my car which was parked in the driveway of my house. I quickly glanced over the address Eliza gave to me and sped off to pick her up.

**Eliza's POV**

I couldn't believe Liam asked me out, I was so happy. A guy I really liked, wanted to spend more time with me and take me out.

Liam told me to dress sort of casually so after going in the shower I put on a high waisted skirt and tucked in a white vest top before throwing on a cardigan. I put on some makeup, a little blusher to make myself look a bit different to what I usually wear, and dried my hair so it fell in ringlets.

The door bell rang right on cue. I raced down the stairs, swiping on a bit of pink lip gloss before grabbing my small Louis Vuitton bag. I answered the door to a gorgeous looking Liam who stood, flashing me the famous dashing smile that always managed to set the butterflies off in my tummy.

"Ready to go gorgeous?" He asked with a wink. I looked to the ground hoping for him not to see my blushes, which were probably going to be showing for the whole of our date. I nodded so he took my hand and walked me to his convertable car parked on the street.

On the drive we listened to the radio, I hummed to myself for songs that I enjoyed, not wanting to embarress myself with my terrible singing voice.

We arrived at the cinema. Liam took a hold of my hand once again and lead the way into the large building. He bought they tickets - he insisted on paying for me - and got us some popcorn and drinks.

We walked into our screen which was about to start playing our film. A scary horror film..greaaat. We got comfortable in our seats and Liam wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. I could get used to this...

The film finally finished. I say 'finally' because I spend the whole time, jumping and hiding like an idiotic embarressment, while Liam sat chuckling everytime I got a fright.

We walked to the restaurant since it was only round the corner from the cinema.

"Reservation for Payne?" he asked politely to the girl at the counter who was probably around my age.

"Oh yes, please follow me." She said in a flirty tone, fluttering her eyelashes.

_Was that girl flirting with my Liam? _Wait what? Did I just think of him as _mine?_ I need to snap out of it, it's only a first date.

She lead us to our table and handed Liam a menu, and literally tossed another menu towards me. I scanned the menu - _I want the burger. Do I look like I car if I look fat? Cause I'm sure as hell not getting a salad. _

"Can I take your order?" A more polite waiter asked us.

"I'll have the cheese burger with house fries please." I said, glancing at Liam looked like he was in shock a little.

"Yeah I'll have the same thanks." He said, smirking at me.

"What?" I smiled back.

"Nothing. It's just other girls I've took out normally get a salad or something." 'Other girls'...How many other girls has he taken out on dates before?

I just rolled my eyes and grinned towards him.

"Well I'm not other girls" I said using hand quotes around 'other girls'.

We talked, just gettiing to know one another. He was such a great listener. Everytime I spoke he would just be looking at me with those big brown eyes which I could easily melt into.

After eating our food he payed the bill - again! - and guided me to his car. When we reached his car he swiftly turned me around, crashing his lips onto mine. _Well...that one caught me completely off guard! _I though as I found myself kissing back, my hands had reached to his head as I combed my fingers through his hair, while his hand were slowly falling down my back towards my butt.

We finally released the lock between our lips and looked into eachother's eyes as we tried to catch our breaths again. He done that 'half smile' thing that was just too sexy for words. He opened the car door for me and shut it after I climbed in.

The car ride was spent in silence, well apart from the radio which was on low volume so it was only backround noise. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was nice. The type of silence where nothing needs to be said. I arrived home with a huge grin spread across my face, I swear I must have looked stupid. This was an amazing first date.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo what do you think? About Liam? About Eliza and Liam's relationship? I want to know what you think! So review, I haven't been getting many review so it would really really mean a lot! <strong>

**ALSO if you have twitter, follow me and I'll follow you back! - amylou579**

**-Amy xx**


	4. Auther's Note

**Auther's Note-**

**JUST WANT TO SAY HOW HAPPY I AM, I GOT TICKETS TO SEE ONE DIRECTION AND THE SEATS ARE AMAZING AND I FELL UP THE STAIRS THEN I FELL DOWN THEM WHEN I WAS RUNNING ROUND THE HOUSE AND I NEARLY KILLED MY MAM SQUEEZING HER IN A HUG AND BOy IF I COULD A BACKFLIP I REALLY WOULD BUT I CANT SO I'M JUST DOING ROLLIE POLIES INSTEAD *deep breath* ...**


	5. Auther's Note2

**Auther's Note-**

**Hey everyone, sorry if you thought this was a chapter and sorry for leaving yet another auther's note, but I wanted to tell you all about the new story I'm writing. **

**Yes it's another 1D fic but I'm really excited about this one and I'm really enjoying writing it at the moment as I have a pretty good plan for the story. **

**It's called 'Somebody that I used to know' and I've posted a prologue for the moment to introduce you to the story but chapter 1 will be up tomorrow as I've already wrote it! :D **

**I'm going to write a few chapters in progress so I'm not so behind like with my other stories...:-P**

**Anyways, go read it, I think you'll enjoy it (well hopefully) and drop a review, even if it just says like 'reading' or something just so I know how popular the story is and whether its good enough to continue! **

**Thanks! -Amy x**


	6. Chapter 4

**FriendZone**

* * *

><p><strong>Really so so sorry, I know it's been like millions of years since I've uploaded but I just wasn't feeling it with this story, and quite frankly wasn't in the right mind or mood to write this...but I'm all good now so here is chapter 4, enjoy and drop a review which would be mint;P xx<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Liam's POV**

We kissed passionately for ages, and broke apart too soon for my liking. I don't know what's happening, this all seems messed up. Why is this different from all the other times I've kissed the girls I've took out on date? In my mind there didn't seem to be any feelings and she was just like the rest; but then she would do these little things that would really pull on my heart-strings and would set of the slightest spark for just a moment. This can't happen, for my reputation's sake.

On the ride home, I sat continuously thinking through which is right. Head or heart? Come on Liam, man up. Since when have I ever been the one to _listen to my heart. _I have to listen to my head, it's never done me any harm before.

**Eliza's POV**

Guess what? Yep, I'm going to drabble on about my date with Liam again! My face was stuck in the same expression for about 2 days after the kiss. My mum thought I was crazy, I'm never this happy. But it must be something he does; He's special.

The weekend blew over, as it always does, way too quickly and we were back to yet another dreary old Monday. I say dreary only becasue it's a Monday and come on...who actually likes Mondays? Anways, it was actually a really nice day out. The sun was high in the sky and the sky was a bold blue, with not a single cloud in sight to ruin the clearness. I got out of bed and skipped into my room. I done my usual 'shower, hair, makeup' routine and put on a pair of bright blue high waisted shorts and a black sheer sleeveless blouse on and my black vans.

My doorbell rang as I was collecting a few last thing to put into my school bag. That must be Zayn. Since I moved here Zayn has been walking me to and from school. He's such a great friend, any girl would be lucky to have him. I opened the door and there he was, beaming down at me.

"Heya babe, ready to go?" He said, his thick Bradford accent stirred in my ears. His accent was irrestable I must admit.

"Yeah, lets go." I replyed as I shut the front door behind me and made sure I locked it.

"You're looking gorgeous today...trying to impress someone?" Zayn teased as we dawdled down the street, nudging me slightly. I blushed at his cute comment, but it makes me all shy when people say stuff that isn't true.

"Ha-Ha Zayn" I winked back him. "Anyways, you're one to talk. Are you dressing to impress a certain lucky lady?" I smirked up at him.

"Well...I could be, but that wouldn't concern you now would it!" He chuckled as he kept his sights infront of him.

"Oo Zayn likes someone!" I exclaimed down the empty street. He laughed loudly and shushed me, placing a finger over his lips. "Well are you going to tell me about her?" I asked innocently.

"Hmm let me think...NAH!" He turned to look at me and shouted at me jokingly. I just noticed how _amazing_ his eyes are...Shut UP Eliza! I mentally scolded myself and shook my head as if trying to shake away the thought. I coudn't bee thinking like that if things could start happening with Liam, that would make me the bad person. I put my pet lip on but he didn't seem to be affected and just smiled.

"So what about you then, Elles Bells. Who's the latest?" He siad winking at me. I giggled at my new nickname, it was really cute.

"Well actually, I went on a date with Liam on Friday so I'm not sure what's happening actually." I answered honestly. I hadn't heard from Liam since the date so how was I supposed to know if he wanted to do anything about us.

"Liam? Really?" He questioned and sighed, shaking his head a little.

"Why? What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"Oh, er, nothing. Just a surprise I guess..."He said glumly trailing off.

The rest of the walk to school was pretty damn awkward after that so it was a relief when we finally arrived at school. Niall, Lilly(Niall's girlfriend), Louis, Harry and last but certainly not least, Liam, were waiting in our usual spot under the big tree. I walked about half way over to where Liam was standing before he took a look at me then wandered of to somewhere else. Had I done something wrong? I just stood there, feeling a bit embarressed if I'm honest. Thankfully it wasn't long till the bell indicating the start of school rang and I rushed off by myself to form room.

I was in the same form as Lily and we sat next to eachother in class. I slumped down in my chair and let out a huge sigh.

"What's up,buttercup?" She sang sweetly. I loved Lily, she was so cute and just an amazing girl to be around. Niall and her are amazing together. I unwillingly lifted my head so I could see her and wriggled back up in my seat.

"It's Liam, well you know about my date with him on Friday right?" I said and she nodded along, a concerned look on her face. "Well he hasn't spoke to me ever since the date and when I tried to talk with him just before, he walked off somewhere. He's completely ignoring me Lil." I felt my eyes brim with tears. I know I only went out with him on one date, but if you really like someone and they make you feel so special even in just one night, then the smallest negative action and really turn your emotions upside down.

"Oh hunny." She comforted and extended her arms bringing me into a tight hug. That's when the tears started to fall. It was uncontrollable but I didnt care, they were there for a reason. I pulled out of the hug and waved my hands like a fan around my eyes.

"Is my makeup okay?"I asked half serious-half jokingly.

"Yes, it's fine." She giggled, dabbing away the tears still left on my cheeks with her sleeve.

**Zayn's POV**

I really hope Eliza is okay. It pained me to see the look on her face when Liam walked away from her. It was like notthing I've felt before; I felt ashamed and deeply dissapointed in him. I mean, he normally treats girls like shit anyways, but as much as I'd hate for it to be true, I think she may have been falling for him, and he might as well have torn her heart out right there and then for everyone to see.

* * *

><p><strong>This probably doesn't make up for the long long wait but meh, it's here :P <strong>

**Pretty please with cherrys on top review, anonymous reviews are allowed on here too. Both good and bad points! They make my day hearing what people think :D Also go read Somebody That I Used To Know on my stories, I think it has a pretty good storyline so hopefully you can go read and enjoy it?;) Thanks for reading! -Amyx**


	7. AUTHER'S NOTE  IMPORTANT

**AUTHER'S NOTE - IMPORTANT**

**I'm so sorry to say that in order not to get a ban I will have to delete my story from this site...BUT don't worry, I'm going to upload previous parts and the next part onto another site (Wattpad) so if you want to continue reading my stories, and also other 1D fanfics, then go onto that site, their's hundreds of them and it's allowed there. **

**Thanks everyone :) x**


End file.
